Time Isn't Healing
by ruuridolls
Summary: Some things aren't meant for you because it belongs to someone else. As for me, I'm stuck with Malfoy due to this mutual bond curse. Add to that is the muggle studies. And time isn't healing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Chapter I: Mutual Bond**

**Potions Class**

Hermione Granger was partnered with Draco Malfoy and their classmates can feel the dark aura emitting from the two.

"Where is it?" Hermione muttered as one of her ingredients was missing.

"Looking for this?" Draco smirked as he lifted a horn with his right hand.

"Malfoy, give it back!" Hermione didn't notice that she was shouting.

"Get it from me then" Draco taunted.

"Give it to me now!"

"Noisy, aren't you Miss Granger? Ten points from Gryffindor. Now get back to your work!" Professor Snape's cold voice startled Hermione. And she had no choice but to shut up until the last second of their class.

**Transfiguration Class**

Professor McGonagall hasn't arrived at the classroom while all of her students were already there.

"Darn it! We're with the Slytherins again" From the tone of Hermione's voice, Harry and Ron can tell that one more tease from Draco, she will snap without ado so they kept quiet. They were afraid of Hermione's wrath.

"Hey, Granger! Feeling gloomy now? Your fellow Gryffindors might be mad at you for having your house points taken" Draco shouted.

"Shut it, Malfoy" she tried to keep calm but Draco kept on taunting her that her patience ran out so she transformed Draco into a ferret like how Mad Eye Moody did a few years back. Some of the Gryffindors were shocked (They won't go with the bad side of their princess if they don't want to be humiliated in front of many people) while some were laughing especially Harry and Ron.

When Professor McGonagall entered, she made a loud screech. She transfigured Malfoy back into his normal body. He was red all over. He didn't expect that this would happen for the second time.

"Malfoy and Granger, come to my office later" Professor McGonagall said with an irritated look.

After the class ended, they followed their professor into her office.

"I'm disappointed with you Miss Granger. I thought you were better than this. You're a Head Girl; you should set a good example!" Professor McGonagall frowned.

"I'm sorry, professor" Hermione felt humiliated for what she had done. "If only Malfoy stayed out of my business!" she thought to herself.

"Being a head boy, I didn't expect you to be this misbehaved Mister Malfoy" she looked at him sternly. But she could tell that he wasn't taking her words seriously.

"You two had a bad behavior today so I will perform the Mutual Bond Curse on you" she said and the two looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"But professor… I promise I won't do it again" Hermione, knowing what a mutual bond curse is, pleaded.

"Professor, you're putting a curse on us? That's illegal." Draco said.

"This one isn't. She said and then muttered something as she pointed her wand at the two.

The two looked stunned for awhile but after putting the curse, they both regained their posture. Hermione was silent while Draco felt something odd within him like he was feeling depression, like it was his fault that this happened. True, Hermione was trying her best to blame it all on Draco and that's why he can feel it. Draco, who didn't know what the curse can do, was wondering.

"Since you have the right to know, when a Mutual Bond curse is casted on you, you'll both feel the other's feelings: grievances, sorrow and loneliness. All of the negative feelings they have in them whether it's physically or emotionally and nothing with the positive side. The one who put the curse on you will be the only one who can lift it." She explained. "And I'll only free you from that curse when you both learned your lesson. You can go now" she said and the two walked away in silence.

"This is your fault, Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"If you haven't turned me into a ferret, this wouldn't have happened!" Draco answered back. The depression he's feeling now isn't helping. It's making things worse.

"Sorry" Hermione said before going inside her room.

True, Draco has a point but only if he didn't push her to her limits, nothing of this would've happened. Now leaving Draco all alone in the common room, he felt guilty. And he was sure that Hermione can feel it too.

The next day, while eating at the Great Hall, the owls started coming. Hermione got her letter from her parents and some sweets from Mrs. Weasley as well as Harry and Ron. Hermione read her letter and it was like the other letter as well; they were wishing her good luck and stuffs that they love her and to take care always.

"Hermione, is there something wrong? You look rather pale." Harry nudged her.

"H-huh? Really?" Hermione felt nervous and she didn't know why.

"Nothing's wrong with her letter, Harry" Ron said as he peered through Hermione's letter.

Suddenly, it struck Hermione. She looked over at the Slytherin table but didn't see Draco.

"Did one of the Slytherins threaten you, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"N-No. It's nothing" Hermione said and ate her feast fast until it was all consumed.

"I've got to go to—"

"Library" both Harry and Ron said.

"Well, see you later" Hermione said and went out.

Hermione didn't have any intention on going to the library. Instead, she went to look for Draco. She was starting to worry because her insides were getting worse as each minute passed by.

Hermione stopped on her tracks when she saw two persons talking to another.

"What happened to mother?" Draco asked Lucius, his father. All the color from his face has been drained.

"She's at St. Mungo's now. No one knows what happened, son. I saw her lying on the floor unconsciously." Lucius didn't show any emotion but from the tone of his voice, 'worried' is clearly visible.

Hermione was shocked to hear this. She felt afraid and was scared that Draco would feel it too so she ran away as fast as she could before any of them see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Beginning. **

"Minerva, are you sure with your decision? Mutual Bond has its disadvantages and you know that" Dumbledore said with slight hesitation. Sure, Draco and Hermione wasn't the first one to have this but with their indifferences and upbringing, it was just impossible to make this work.

"They can handle it, Albus. We'll just have to see the result. Don't worry" Professor McGonagall said. Her decision about this was final and she trusts the two Heads to conquer this.

_Going back to Hermione…_

She didn't plan to eavesdrop at their conversation and she definitely didn't want to listen but here she was, at the Great Hall, being utterly concerned. There was this feeling that crept onto her like it was to stay beside Malfoy and comfort him until he's untroubled but she brushed it away. Why would she do that after everything he's done? He's a git! Or that's Hermione's impression of him.

"'Mione, what's the problem?" Harry asked with a puzzled look as Hermione sat on her seat.

"This Mutual Bond is getting to me. I feel emotionally attached to Malfoy like he's someone really dear to me… Ugh! I hate this feeling" she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Do you know how to reverse it or something?" Ron asked.

"I've read something about this on _The Punishment Curses Book _but the only solution to this is Professor McGonagall. She's the one who put it on us and she's the only one who can undo the spell" she explained.

"That sucks" Ron said and continued chewing his lamb chops.

"Hermione, I told Sirius about the curse. And he has a message for you" Harry gave her a letter.

_Hermione, _

_I know what you've been going through. That spell was casted onto me when I was in fifth grade with Prongs. It turned out positive in the end—look, we're best friends! Okay I know that didn't help so here's the thing just in case you haven't known yet._

_First, you'll feel like he means everything to you that you must protect him. (Well that's how I felt way back. But I'm straight, you know) Second, there will be times when you'd want to hurt him whether it's physically or emotionally especially when you both feel the same thing which is being 'betrayed' so careful on that one. That's the disadvantage of the curse. It happened to us and we ended up having detention for weeks after beating the hell out of each other. _

_Whether you hate him, be nice to him. Okay? I don't think he's really that bad. Take good care of yourselves now._

_Sirius_

"We actually… read it. Ron and I. Hope you don't mind?" Harry said without confidence in his voice.

"It's alright." Hermione sighed. "This is a lot worse than what the books stated. They simply said that you'll feel each other's pain and not to the point that you two will beat each other when you both feel betrayed"

"If Malfoy dare lay a hand on you, 'Mione I swear to Merlin that I'll kill him" Ron said as he placed a protective hand on Hermione's.

"Thanks" Hermione almost whispered as she started blushing.

Draco finished his night patrols so he went back to the Heads Common Room. He'll have to write at St. Mungo's to know his mother's condition. After all, Narcissa is Draco's weakness—not that he's a mommy's boy but he cares for her even if he doesn't clearly show it. The next thing to worry about is who's the one behind this? Why did they attack his mother? Is it because she's a death eater's wife? Draco didn't notice that he was gripping the quill tightly.

Hermione went out of her room and saw Draco. She, once again, felt the need to comfort him and at the same time, became nervous again. Draco, who noticed the change of his mood, looked at Hermione.

"What are you staring at, Granger?" he snarled.

Hermione jumped. "I... I just thought you need someone?" she blurted out and hoped that Draco won't notice it.

"Why would I need—" Draco's eyes widened. "Granger, why are you nervous?" he asked with comprehension.

"You look… scary" Hermione tried to make up another excuse but failed.

"You heard?" he said disbelievingly as he went closer to her.

"I didn't mean to… You were feeling nervous and I…" Hermione stopped. She didn't know how to continue.

"Forget about it" he said and went to his room.

"This curse is controlling me!" Hermione said to herself and knocked on Draco's room.

"Malfoy, I know that you need help and—" she stopped when Draco opened his door.

"What can you do, Granger? You don't know anything. I don't need help from anyone… especially from a mudblood" he said with a pained expression and closed his door again.

"You're a jerk, Malfoy" Hermione said and went to her room feeling all tired from the pain he's feeling and her helplessness. This wasn't the Malfoy she knew. He's always overconfident and he loves teasing but now, he's vulnerable and she understands it.

The next day, they didn't have their usual teasing routine when first seeing each other but Hermione can feel that he's much better today.

"Everything's fine now?" she dared say with a small smile on her lips.

"What's it to you, Granger?" he went to her and leaned. "Don't get too attached just because of this curse or you might fall in love with me. You're not my type, you know" he grinned.

"Who says you're my type? If you're the last single man on Hogwarts, then I'd rather die single!" she said her face was flushing.

"We'll see about that" he smirked and went out.

"Ugh! The nerves!" Hermione said loudly so he could hear even though he's not there anymore.

She was relieved not to feel anything that's negative and that alone is enough.

**Draco's POV**

_**Last night**_

After saying those things to Granger, I felt guilty. She gave me this feeling like I'm regretting what I said to her. She's still a mudblood and I only stated a fact.

"_Not that I need you to rub it in" said a small voice in my head._

Wait—what was that?

I waited for a few minutes but didn't hear anything anymore. I'm just imagining things. I'll just sleep.

_**The next day**_

A familiar owl made its way through my open window and delivered me a letter. I unfolded it and started reading.

_Son_

_I'm alright now. Sorry to have you worried. Nothing bad happened to me, really. I just overdid a magic and that's why I collapsed. Nothing to worry about._

_Narcissa_

That letter was a relief. I swore that if any wizard touched my mother, I'll make his life miserable forever.

I went out and saw Ganger.

"Everything's fine now?" she said trying to be a bit distant and at the same time, trying to be a friend. Not that I want to be her friend anyway.

"What's it to you, Granger?" I said and leaned. "Don't get too attached just because of this curse or you might fall in love with me. You're not my type, you know" She jumped slightly and I feel like I'm in the mood to tease this bushy Gryffindor today.

"Who says you're my type? If you're the last single man on Hogwarts, then I'd rather die single!" she said. She was blushing and I perfectly know how to handle this.

"We'll see about that" Feeling her anger rising up, I smirked and went out.

"Ugh! The nerves!" I heard her say but I don't care. It just feels good to tease her.

**End of POV**

Hermione proceeded to their Charms Class with the Hufflepuff. When she spotted Harry and Ron, she made her way to them.

"Hey" she said as she sat between Harry and Ron.

"'Mione, someone was looking for you" Harry whispered because their professor arrived.

"What did they need?" she asked.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" Harry grinned and Hermione gently smacked his right arm playfully.

"Okay, who?"

"I don't know myself." Harry laughed. "But he's our classmate and a Hufflepuff."

"Thanks, Harry" Hermione said sarcastically. "What did he need by the way?"

"No idea. He patted me on the back and asked where 'Miss Hermione' is and walked away when I told him that you're not yet here" he explained but did not take the grin from his lips away.

"Looks like you have an admirer, 'Mione" Ron interrupted. He was also grinning.

"Sod off, Ronald" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione was lost with many thoughts especially the admirer's thought. Not that she cares but who could that be and why was he looking for her? Hours passed but no one approached her from Hufflepuff. Did Harry made that up to trick her or was he telling the truth?

"It doesn't really matter anyway" she accidentally said.

"I knew it! You're thinking about the guy that Harry told you, right?" Ron continued to grin. Hermione felt a little bit taken aback by what he said but she can't blame him for not knowing her feelings toward him.

"No, Ron. I'm thinking about other things" she lied.

"Like whom this mysterious guy is?" Harry joked. "Oh look! He's there!" Harry pointed and when Hermione looked where he was referring to, she saw none. Disappointment crept into her mind.

"There's no one there, Harry. Quit teasing me" Hermione raised her eyebrow and folded her arms.

"But he's…" Harry trailed off.

"We're not teasing you. I saw him right there just awhile ago as well" Ron said but he didn't look serious so Hermione took it as a joke.

"Class Dismissed."

They parted ways for the next subject because it was Hermione's Arithmancy subject while Harry and Ron are off to Divination.

"See you then!" Hermione ran the other way; afraid that she might be late.

~o~

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione said as she met up with them along the stairs.

"Let's go to the Great Hall! I'm starving" Ron's stomach groaned but he looked like he has more energy left in his body to even eat.

"You're always starving, Ron" Harry and Hermione said at the same time that they both laughed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story! I appreciate your reviews and I hope that you'll continue reading this. I promise to work harder. Next chapter will be about the Introduction of Muggle Studies. So stay tuned! Good day ;-) –Musume Sai**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Evening" Professor Dumbledore greeted happily. "I have a quick announcement to make before we have our feast. As for the Sixth and Seventh Years, a new curriculum called Muggle Studies is added. And it's compulsory. Meet your new professor." His eyes had a twinkle in them.

The Great Hall was now filled with whispers and mumbles. With this, a tall blonde girl entered the Great Hall and smirked as she walked, noticing that most of the students were gawking at her. She specifically asked Dumbledore to not say her name because she wants to introduce herself in an eye-to-eye manner with her students when she meets them. Dumbledore clapped and soon was followed by everyone. However, the Slytherins didn't like the idea which is obviously seen in their faces but they have to put up with it until the subject is finished.

"Your schedules will be posted on the news hall the next morning." Professor McGonagall said. Then everyone started eating.

"I think that she would look like an angel if she wore anything white." Ron said the moment they went back to the Gryffindor's common room. The atmosphere around the room told them that almost everyone was talking about the new professor and the new curriculum.

"Man, we have a hot teacher on the loose! Let's not waste time, Fred!" George said and they both ran out of the common room.

"What is wrong with everyone? It's just a teacher." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what, Hermione. As George said it, she's hot! Everyone would be attracted to her" Ron said, his eyes sparkling. "How old do you think is she, mate?" he nudged Harry who was busy talking to Ginny beside them.

"Huh? I don't know. Maybe she's in her twenties?" Harry grinned at Ron and Ginny slapped them playfully.

"Stop that talk with Harry or I'll start to get jealous" she made face.

"Ewww. It feels weird to hear you saying that, little sister." Ron tried to fake a disgusted look.

"But I am his girlfriend!" she retorted.

"Come here now" Harry pulled Ginny into a teddy bear hug.

"Let's leave them" Ron said to Hermione who looked at the two with jealous eyes. She wanted to do that with Ron too but he was too dense to notice her feelings for him. She looked at them for the last time and followed Ron to the other side of the room and they sat by the fireplace.

"Here you are, Ron-Ron!" Lavender called out as soon as she spotted him. Ron grinned at her then turned to Hermione and bid her a 'later' gesture and went out with Lavender.

Ginny and Harry walked over to her. Probably seeing what happened.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm used to it. Don't worry. I guess I have to do my night patrols now. I wouldn't want to ruin my Head Girl's reputation." Hermione sighed and stood up.

"You are hurt" Ginny grabbed her arms. Hermione looked at her with mournful eyes. Perhaps what she said was nothing but the truth. _'Funny how one phrase can make an impact this big on_ me' Hermione thought then shook her head. "I'll manage" she said and Ginny let go of her hand.

"I'll see you then?" she said and Ginny nodded. Hermione turned to Harry. "I hope that we're not going to be with the Slytherin tomorrow." They both grinned and Hermione went out to do her duty.

"Twaddle" Hermione said to Majesty, the lady on the portrait of the Head's common room and it swung open. Seeing Draco, the head boy, Hermione sighed even more.

"Finished with your duties, Granger?" Draco smirked at her. He was sitting on the couch with a book clutched on his hand.

"Yes and don't start with me now, Malfoy" Hermione said tiredly.

"Seem to be in a foul mood, huh? Did Weasel do something like, let's say… kissing that Brown girl again?" he didn't stop. He's getting a lot of fun into making Hermione angry.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped. A hurt look on her face is clearly visible.

"You know what? I could make a better man than him" he was enjoying every bit of this. But at the same time, he knew that she needs someone to vent out her anger on. She can't keep it all to herself, can she? He's been observing her when she's around Ron and he can say that Ron is such a fool for not having seen Hermione in front of him. Not that Draco cares anyway. He just hates the feeling she's emitting; like being broken inside while trying hard not to let others see her pain. He perfectly knows how it feels even without feeling her pain. He, too, was like that.

"I didn't ask for your opinion so quit pestering me. Why are you always so full of yourself? You know what, Malfoy? As if I'd fancy you! Huh, that feels better" Hermione said and stomped all the way to her room.

"Girls" Draco muttered under his breath and continued reading his book.

**Muggle Studies: General Time: 8:00-19:00**

**6****th**** year**

**Thursday Slytherin-Gryffindor**

**Friday Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw**

**7****th**** year**

**Monday Ravenclaw-Slytherin**

**Wednesday Gryffindor-Hufflepuff**

"What? We get to spend a whole day with the Slytherin?" Harry said astoundingly as soon as he saw their schedule.

"Take note, Harry. Our subject is done once a week! I might as well start to hate Thursdays!" Ron retorted.

"I know it's terrible. Wait, where's Hermione?" Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't still with them. "And it's already seven-fifty! She wouldn't want to be late for our first class in Muggle Studies" he added.

"Don't worry, mate. She'll be here in a few sec" Ron said nonchalantly. He was too preoccupied by the thought that they'll be with the Slytherin.

As they strode off the news hall, half of the Slytherin glared at them. They ignored it as usual. From somewhere, an owl went up to them and delivered a note coming from Hermione telling them to go on without her and to not to worry about her because she'll just do a bit of tidying up.

"See? I told you, didn't I?" Ron said as a matter-of-fact.

"Why do you act like you don't care about her at all?" Harry asked out of nowhere.

"I just happen to know her, Harry. I would know when something is up" Ron said.

"So do you know that something is really up?" Harry tested him, knowing that there really was something.

"No" Ron shrugged.

"You don't know her at all, Ron." Harry said while trying to fight the urge to punch Ron and tell him that he's too dense. But then Harry doesn't want to meddle because it's Hermione's business whether she'd tell Ron about her feelings or not. He knows that she'll do it eventually.

"My name is Courtney Cezar and I'm _obviously _here to teach you everything there is to know about Muggles.'" The professor looked at her students with criticizing emerald eyes. "We will be spending the whole day together so **cooperate**" she emphasized the last word.

"I didn't know that she could be this scary when she talks." Ron whispered to his seatmate, Harry who nodded in agreement.

"A mudblood for a teacher?" Draco blurted out without meaning to. Thanks to his Slytherin instincts. Professor Cezar looked at her with scornful eyes.

"Blonde hair. You must be Draco Malfoy" She said with her eyes scrutinizing him. "50 points from Slytherin and if you don't want to lose your position as the head boy, you better come to detention. I'll tell you when" she smiled an evil one. Draco fell silent and all the Slytherin seemed to shut up.

"Let's go with the attendance first before we head over to my house rules." She said and started calling out names.

"Greengrass!"

"Present"

"Parkinson!"

"Present"

"Potter!" calling him, she glanced up to him and looked at his visible scar but went on again.

"Present"

"Zabini!"

"Present"

"Weasley!"

"Present"

"Granger!"

"…"

"Granger?" she said more loudly.

"In here!" Hermione, whose eyes were swollen, said breathlessly as she approached their classroom.

"Are you a muggle-born?" Professor Cezar asked. When she looked at her, her face lit up and became gentler. Her voice definitely changed to a mild one.

"Yes professor and sorry I'm late. I—" she started saying but was cut off.

"Don't bother" she smiled at her. Hermione smiled in response and went to sit next to Harry.

"Got favoritism with mudbloods huh?" some Slytherins mumbled but luckily, wasn't heard by their professor.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with concern look in his eyes.

"Yes. I accidentally drank a failure potion that's why my eyes became like this" she lied but Harry believed it.

"Slytherin got 50 points taken away from them because Draco insulted Professor Cezar by calling her a mudblood" Harry whispered to Hermione to fill her news. Hermione chuckled at the thought.

"Would you mind sharing us what you have in mind, Mister Potter and Miss Granger?" Professor Cezar asked suddenly.

"It's nothing Ma'am. Sorry" Hermione stood up and tried to defend him.

"See me in detention. I'll tell you when" Professor Cezar smiled at her.

"Let's proceed with my house rules. I may be muggle-born but I am a witch. Those who don't know the meaning of respect might as well go out of this classroom and drop my subject. I won't need you but you will need me. I give detentions to nasty students and I can take away all of your house points if you won't budge, cooperate and discipline yourself. Our purpose for having this subject is to understand the behavior of the Muggles so that when we interact with them, we won't look suspicious or anything that's weird. Our goal is to also show you equality. By the way, you won't be able to eat with the other level because we have a different routine. I'll let you eat on time, don't worry. Oh! And before I forget, students, MAGIC IS PROHIBITED DURING THURSDAYS AND FRIDAYS." Professor Cezar said. "Now, every time you have this subject, Hogwarts will turn into a city just like the one that muggles live on. You will experience rain, thunder and snow in the school grounds like a real muggle. Two beds will turn into a house and we recommend only one room per house.

"What will happen to our subjects for Friday if we can't use magic?" Parvati asked. Hermione was also thinking the same.

"Well, magic is only allowed for your subject purposes on Friday. When your class has finished, you can no longer use magic again. That is until Friday only" Professor Cezar said.

"Ugh! Why do we have to do this? This is nonsense!" Pansy retorted.

"I'd like to tell you all that I hate complaints. Take that as a warning for you Miss Parkinson if you don't want to lose precious points for your house" Professor Cezar said sharply. The Slytherins continued to glare at their least loved professor.

"Note this everyone. I hate untidy and lazy people." Professor Cezar continued to explain. "Since I've explained to you some of my rules, you can go take a break but only for 30 minutes. If you come in late, heavy punishment will be bestowed upon you and you won't have any partner. That means, you're dropped from this subject because I strongly recommend partners. Go now, time is running" She said and with a poof, she was gone.

"She's like the female version of Snape! Only, she's in favor to us" Ron said happily. "By the way, what happened to your eyes, Hermione?" he asked her.

"She's not, Ronald. She's only being fair. I… Uhmm…" Hermione trailed off.

"'Mione drank a failure potion." Harry cut in. He looked disappointed in some ways.

"Are you OK now?" Ron asked Hermione who nodded in response.

"What happened, Harry? You look upset." Hermione frowned at his friend.

"I won't be able to see Ginny during Thursdays." Harry said simply.

"You'll still see her in the common room, you know." Ron said.

"Yeah cheer up!" Hermione said before her stomach started growling. "I haven't eaten anything" she said as she read the questioning look her two best friends gave her.

"Then let's eat now!" Harry said and they all went to the Great Hall.

"I'm back here with muggle gadgets. This will determine who your partners will be. Once I call your name, stand up and get what I hand you along with your table number. The key to your house will be given later. You will sit with your partner, of course. As I said, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin" Professor Cezar said.

"Does it mean that when we got our partners, we have to move in with them in the same house as well?" Pansy asked irritated. She didn't like this idea at all. Sleeping with a Gryffindor? That's a total turn-off for a pureblood. Well, that's for her.

"Good question, Parkinson. The answer would be no. Partners are only for this classroom and the activities. You won't move in with them. Except if there were some circumstances" Professor Cezar flashed a grin on Pansy who shrugged with pure disgust.

Professor Cezar noticed that Hermione's eyebrow twitch like she has something to ask.

"As you all know, muggle gadgets aren't allowed in Hogwarts due to much magic in the air but for the sake of the lesson, we did an alternative way. But it's not for me to tell you how" she said and saw Hermione's face looked contented.

"Longbottom!" she started. Neville approached her with trembling feet. The thought of having a Slytherin as a partner is terrifying. She then gave her a watch. "That's the first example" Professor Cezar said when she saw that most of the Gryffindors were interested. "This is used to tell the time" she said.

"Granger!" Hermione walked up to her and she gave her an Iphone.

"Thank you professor" she said with a smile and went back to her seat.

"Potter!" She gave him a Laptop.

"Quite heavy, Professor" he said and she smiled at him.

"Parkinson!" she gave her a PSP.

"How do you even make this thing work?" she surveyed her PSP as she walked away.

"Weasley!" She gave him a PSP as well. In which he asked what that thing was but she glared at him so he went back wondering what PSP is.

"Malfoy!" she gave him a touchscreen celphone. He shook his head at it as muttered, "muggles" under his breath.

In the end, it turned out like this:

| Gadget | Names | Table Number |

Laptop: Potter-Astoria 10

PSP: Parkinson-Weasley 01

Celphone: Malfoy 07

Iphone: Granger 07

DVD Player w/ CDs: Zabini-Parvati Patil 09

Camera: Goyle-Brown 02

"Professor, I think there's something wrong with our gadget. It isn't the same even though we have the same table number" Hermione said as she gave Professor Cezar their gadgets.

"Oh. These two are the same. This is an Iphone, an upgraded one. While this celphone is just the same. Look, you can even send a text message from this phone to the other phone" she demonstrated as to how it works. Draco looked like he didn't care but he was actually paying attention to this.

"Let's get this over with, Granger. Just sit with me and stop complaining" he said as she handed him back his gadget and sat on the chair next to his.

"I bet that in your head, you're cursing me with a lot of curses for being your partner" Hermione said.

"You really are the brightest witch of our generation" he said in a mocking tone.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"I'd never compliment you, mudblood." He said and she ignored it.

"Once you lose or break that gadget, get ready for punishment." Professor Cezar said to the students. She personally taught them how to assemble their things and how to use it. Ron was enjoying himself with playing a game called, 'Tekken' in his PSP while Pansy was busy with playing Barbie with hers the moment she learned how the thing works. Harry and Astoria were exploring their laptop with amazement clearly seen in their eyes. Goyle kept clicking and clicking on his camera (he was astounded by the flash) while Lavender started trying to make a pose and has been dragging Ron with her. (She got the hang out of it that fast) Blaise and Parvati seemed to get along and watch a movie called, '50 First Dates' on Blaise's DVD player. While the last pair? Draco kept texting Hermione with nonsense things like 'Jealous of Brown?', 'Mudblood', 'Jealous?' 'Asdfghjkl', '*smirk face*', '*winking emoticon*' and 'Meet me at lunch?'

"Wait, that last text wasn't right. Damn templates." Draco said and snatched Hermione's Iphone and deleted the text message, gave it back to her then continued nagging her through text messaging.

Being utterly annoyed, she replied back on him and said, 'I can't examine my gadget! Sod off, Malfoy!' with a clear irritated face but he looked like he was enjoying every second of it.

"I'll let you cherish your gadgets first so class dismissed!" Professor Cezar left the students. Each and every one of them was happy to get such gadgets. Only that Draco got more chances to annoy Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tempus neminem manet : Thanks for being the first reviewer! I'm really touched with what you said. Take care!**

**krista04 : Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot & I'm glad you like it :)**

**Just Your Above Average Malfoy : Thanks for the review! And for saying that the story is Super funny.**

**You guys made me happy ;)**

"This day is fantastic! I think I have to take back what I said about hating Thursdays" Ron said gleefully. They were at the Gryffindor's common room (which now turned into a house) for an hour but his eyes were still stuck to his PSP.

"Yeah. I think being with Slytherin isn't annoying anymore" Harry agreed. He, too, was focused on his gadget. He was even relieved when his partner, Astoria ignored him. "Look! There are a lot of things you can do here" he said and showed Ron and Hermione the laptop's camera, the programs, the games, the videos and the music.

"You guys have fun because your partners don't bother you. Malfoy has been infuriating me by texting me! Until now" Hermione sighed as she got another text from him saying, 'Having fun, mudblood?'

"He'll get tired" Ron didn't bother looking up at her because he was busy playing.

"Won-won! Let's take a picture again!" Lavender went with her camera in.

"Want to play, 'Mione?" Ron stood up, ready to go with Lavender as he asked Hermione.

"No thanks" she said and Ron left his PSP to Harry.

"Don't mind him, 'Mione." Harry looked at her.

"I've been saying that I'm used to it but why do I still feel this way? There's always a pang in my chest whenever they are together. Ron didn't even look at me but when Lavender asked him, he immediately agreed." She felt a tear roll down her eye.

"Don't cry now" Harry put down his laptop and hugged Hermione.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be this way." Hermione said hoarsely.

"It's natural, Hermione. You love him. It isn't your fault" Harry comforted her and they stayed like that for almost five minutes. Someone tried to make a cough sound and they both broke from the hug.

"Hi Ginny" Hermione said as she wiped tears away.

"Oh no! I didn't know you were cry—mmmmm" Ginny said but Hermione covered her mouth to stop her from blurting out what she's doing. She wouldn't want anyone questioning her with crying.

"I'll tell you, love." Harry said to Ginny then turned to Hermione. "You can let her go now" Harry smiled gently.

Hermione did as what she was told and Ginny sat beside Harry. "I think I'll go now. See you later" Hermione said this because she saw Ron and Lavender going back in.

"Okay. Should I be the one to tell Ginny then?" Harry noticed the two as well so he agreed quickly. Hermione nodded and gave a faint smile. They exchanged good nights and Hermione went out.

"Why don't we set them up? So that she can finally tell him about her feelings" Ginny suggested after hearing what happened. "I mean they needed a little push, right?"

"That might be a good idea but it's risky" Harry said appraisingly.

"Let's take it slow and plan things. Alright Harry?" she looked at him.

"Alright then" he kissed her forehead.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked the moment he arrived then took his PSP.

"None of your business" Ginny glared at her brother.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" Ron asked.

"Humph!" With that, Ginny kissed Harry good night and went to the girl's dorm.

"What happened, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Ron" he said trying to focus his attention to his laptop. Ron did the same.

**Hermione's POV**

Beep.

Sigh. It's Malfoy again. Who else would it be? His number is saved in here. Can't he stop bugging me with these text messages? It's getting really annoying.

'_Where are you? It's already eight!'_

I opened my sleepy eyes when I thought I misread the message. I jab on my touch screen phone and read it first before I send it.

'_I'm at the stairs near the common room' __**NO. DELETE EVERYTHING! **__Why would I tell him that?_

I revised it.

'_Why do you care? Don't you even have anything productive to do instead of texting me?'_ **Sent.**

'_That was Blaise. And don't make it seem like I'm "texting" you. This is one form of "annoying" you. Why would you even assume that I would text you with a message something like that? Keep dreaming'_

'_Ha! As if I'd want you to. And for your information, I… I' Ugh! __**Delete. Delete. Delete. **__'Ha! As if I'd want you to! I'd die laughing if you think I really assumed. For the nth time, STOP BOTHERING ME!'__**Sent.**_

'_Whatever, mudblood'_

Malfoy really got some nerves! Ugh. I don't want to think about him. I'm tired! I'm tired with everything that has Ron in it. I'm tired with him having Lavender by his side! And most of all, I'm tired of loving him. He doesn't even see me as a girl or something special. Why, of all people should it be him? He's my best friend!

I picked my handkerchief from my bag and pressed it onto my face. I won't deny the fact that I am crying because of Ron. It's just tiring to love someone whom you know will never love you back the way you him to be.

Sob.

"Since when did crying become a habit of yours?" someone said.

**End of POV**

Hermione turned to look at the person who said it only to find Draco with emotionless face few feet away from her.

"Malfoy" she said weakly.

"Mud—Granger" She wiped her tears away while he went nearer.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hermione asked consciously.

"You didn't answer my question. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I don't care anyway." He went back and twisted the knob on the common room's door which is now the house's door but it was locked.

"Muggles" he muttered to himself. He disliked the thought that everything about Hogwarts is muggle-like during Thursdays and Fridays. He was so used to doing everything the wizard way and not the other way around.

"I got the key here!" Hermione took the key out of her bag and opened the door. They both went in and then it struck them like a lightning.

~o~

"WE'RE ON THE SAME HOUSE!" They both exclaimed.

Hermione recalled really hard about what was explained to them today. "That just can't possibly be." She said and saw the one thing that frightened her.

"Only one room" Draco said it verbally for her. He smirked at her priceless reaction.

Hermione can't seem to process it and she was too tired to even think more.

"I'm tired" she said and went to their bathroom and changed her clothes. She then walked over to the king sized bed inside the room and lay down on it. Draco on the other hand did the same thing and Hermione gave him dagger looks.

"What?" he asked with fake annoyance.

"You're on my bed, Malfoy" Hermione said.

"I'm definitely not sleeping in there!" Draco pointed to the couch. "And it's my bed too, Granger" He darted a serious look at her.

"So am I!" She ignored him and buried her face onto her pillow.

After a few minutes, she noticed that he was actually sleeping. It was odd seeing him sleep but he looked peaceful so Hermione gave up and got up from the bed. She went out of the room and sleep on the couch instead. She wouldn't argue with him today because they were both exhausted. Within a few minutes, she was washed away into the dream land.

"Hmmm" Draco rolled over the bed and popped one eye open. Hermione wasn't there. He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was four in the morning. He stood up and looked for Hermione. He saw her sleeping on the couch and he felt guilty for her action.

"Stupid mudblood" he muttered as he carried her back into the bed and slept on the couch instead.

4:30 AM

Hermione knew that something was wrong. She opened her eyes and saw that she was sleeping on the bed. How did she get in here? Only Draco could do that. She looked then if Draco was there or was playing a prank on her. Then she saw him sleeping on the couch. She felt guilty and she knew that this matter needs to be taken care of.

"Malfoy" she tried to rock him.

"Hmmmm" he showed no signs of waking up.

"Malfoy!" she did it now with more force.

"What is it? It's too early. Stop bothering me, Granger." He said groggily.

"You need to wake up or else you'll get a stiff neck"

"Yeah whatever" he rolled over a little and drifted back to sleep.

"Draco! You need to transfer to the bed now" she more of like ordered him.

"Draco? That's new. Are you telling me to share the bed with you?" he smirked at her and sat in his place with sleepy eyes.

"No- I mean yes. Let's just talk about this later." she said and went back to the bed. Draco followed her and went to the other side of the bed.

"Had fun last night?" He teased her early in the morning. She sat on the bed and saw him sitting on a chair with a mug on his hand while staring at her.

Hermione blushed as the memories from yesterday flooded her mind. "Don't make it hard on me, Malfoy. You can't sleep on the couch, you know. It doesn't feel right."

Draco assessed some time as he took this all in. His brain was cooperating with him today. "So it felt right when you were hugging me on the bed? Is that what you're implying, Granger?" he grinned.

"Very funny, Malfoy" Hermione rolled her eyes. Then she saw the time. It was already nine in the morning. She missed the breakfast in the Hall and she's now feeling hungry.

"Hungry? Here, I brought you some leftovers" he said and looked at the foods on the table beside him.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Hermione said innocently. She didn't want to argue with anyone first thing in the morning. She stood up and looked at the foods. It didn't look like a leftover. She smiled at this.

"What are you smiling at, Granger?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"None of your business" she said and took the second seat behind him and started munching on the foods. "Thank you" she said in a little voice.

"You know how to thank people?" Draco asked incredulously.

"You know how to bring someone food after they missed breakfast? I didn't know that there was a part of you that's nice" she returned his banter.

"Becoming a Slytherin, eh?"

"I'm not! Don't you have any classes today?"

"Trying to stalk me?" he grinned again.

"Just answer the question" she said seriously that he wanted to laugh at her.

"I have. Well then" he washed his mug, left it and went out of the room.

~o~

"Hermione! Harry told me to tell you to go to Room 305" Ginny panicked. She looked pale.

"What happened?" Why are you panicking?" Hermione asked her but she didn't answer.

"Room 305" was the only thing she said and Hermione rushed to where the room 305 is.

"Ha—" she stopped dead at what she saw. Lavender was on top of Ron and he was shirtless. They didn't notice her and kept on what they we're doing—snogging. Hermione's knees became wobbly that she can't even feel them anymore then she felt her vision blurred. She saw Harry approached the room on the other side and was astounded to see Ron and Lavender together in that unusual position.

"Ron!" Harry shouted angrily. Then he spotted Hermione and felt that everything is ruined. He ran over to Hermione and Ron, after them.

"I told you that we've got a surprise for you" Harry said to Ron. "Why are you with her?" he gestured to Lavender.

"I thought she was my surprise? Why is Hermione and Ginny here?" Ron asked as she saw them. Hermione looked different like she has a huge problem while Ginny was red all over.

"Why is she here?" Ginny said as soon as she saw Lavender. "And why are you topless?" she asked her brother disbelievingly.

"I was… we were… She suddenly came in here and I thought this was it…" Ron didn't know what to say.

Harry slapped his forehead and saw that Hermione's leaving with Ginny. He told Ron to put back his shirt on and followed after them.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. I'm so sorry!" Ginny said for the tenth time.

"What do you mean?" Hermione still hasn't regained her strength just yet. Good thing that today was their free day.

"Harry and I thought that if we set you and Ron up, you will tell him how you actually feel and…" Ginny trailed off because she was about to cry.

"That's okay. I'm alright. Don't cry" Hermione said and patted Ginny's back. "I'm supposed to be the one who's crying, you know" she managed a joke.

"We ruined the plan. No, it was Lavender. She shouldn't have gone there. She ruined our plan" Ginny said sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I thought that this would work…" Harry, too, felt as much disappointed as Ginny was.

"You know what, it's alright. Lavender didn't ruin anything. It was Ron who always ruined everything. I guess I should move on then!" Hermione said while fighting the urge not to burst out and cry in front of her friends.

Beep. Good thing Malfoy texted her. This isn't the best time and she needed her escape.

'_Crying again?'_

"Ooppss. Sorry guys but I need to go somewhere" she break off the tension but her voice was shaky.

"Where are you going?" they both asked.

"Just somewhere" Hermione tried to fake a smile and she knew that they didn't believe her act.

"Malfoy is the only one who texts you, right? Then are you going to meet with him?" Harry asked.

"Uhmm… right. We have uhh- a meeting! Guys, I really need to go. See you!" Hermione said and once she knew that she were out of sight, she started to feel loads of pain coming all together. She ran to their house and found that the key wasn't with her. (During Thursday and Friday, Hogwarts turn into a muggle town for the 6th and 7th year students.) She remembered the text.

'_No. Malfoy, where are you? I need the key' __**Sent.**_

'_Why do you need it? So you can go and cry inside the room and no one will see you?'_

'_You're insane. Just tell me where you are.'_

Then the door to their house opened. He was inside. She went in and said nothing.

"I knew it." Draco went back to the bed and sat on it.

"You don't. I needed to study but I can't 'cause my books are here" Hermione lied and tried to look at the shelves in the room.

"Mutual Bond curse. Have you forgotten about it?" he said casually.

"I won't cry. I needed to study. Besides, why are you here? I thought you had classes?"

"Trying to change the subject, are we? Come here now, you can cry on me" he grinned at what he said. Was he making the mudblood touch him? And was he actually comforting her?

"Don't try and make a fool out of me" she glared at him.

"I was half being serious" he admitted.

"Half serious? I can't believe you." She went back to looking at the books. "Oh! Here it is." She picked out a random book and tugged it in her arm.

"I guess I'll go now" she could feel her eyes starting to feel warm now and if she didn't leave any minute from now, she knew that she was going to burst in tears. She still couldn't erase the fact that she was broken hearted and there's nothing to be done.

"Not going anywhere, Granger" he went for the door and locked it.

"Why are you so mean, Malfoy? I told you that there's nothing wrong with me!" she snapped. Tears were crawling out of her eyes.

"You're bawling your eyes out again just like what you did yesterday morning"

"How… did… you know?" She looked away as she said in gaps, her voice was hoarse.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's the curse! I can feel your sorrow. Hate to think that a mudblood will touch me though…" he shrugged and hugged her.

Hermione cried her eyes for what seems like hours until she heard her stomach growling. It was three in the afternoon when she stopped.

"I never knew you had much water on you" he said, still hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. You can stop acting nice now. Go on with your rants about my blood, about my—" she said but he stopped her.

"I'm not acting nice. I just thought that you were so fragile…" he wanted to say more but he stopped. He surely won't admit anything to Hermione.

"Thank you, Draco" she said with a small smile, crawled into the bed and after a sec, she was fast asleep.

"Your tears are worth more than that" he whispered as he felt her pain. He didn't know what it feels to be brokenhearted but because of her, he felt it. It was a feeling that's unexplainable. First, he felt a stabbing sensation in his heart like he's seen something he would loathe to see. Then it felt like his heart was shattering.

"Merlin you're going to be the death of me, Granger." He said and went out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Granger wake up or we will miss the feast! Granger! You're making me lose my patience. Wake up!" Draco said.

"Go ahead" she smiled a faint one. Looks like the Malfoy she knew was back.

"You need to eat" he commanded.

"I'll be on your back. Go now" Hermione didn't really intend on eating at the Great Hall with Ron in there.

"Yeah, you will be on my back. Literally" He smirked and carried her on his back.

"Put me down, Malfoy! This is not funny" she said as soon as they got out of their house. "Okay, I'll admit it! I don't want to see Ron or anyone. It just feels awkward" Hermione added.

"Until when are you going to be like this, Hermione?" he said. His patience is really running out.

"I just need some time. Please" she said and he let her down. "Thank you" then she went back inside.

Hermione didn't feel like crying anymore. Instead she focused on what happened a while ago. Was it Draco or someone drank a polyjuice potion and pretended to be him? He would never hug her, comfort her and bring food for her because he hated her for being a mudblood and a know-it-all. She took her phone and jab on it.

'_You called me Hermione'_ **Sent.**

Not long after, she received a reply.

'_You wish'_

'_But you did__'_ **Sent.**

'_Whatever. You're still a mudblood. '_

"Draco, why are you smiling at your celphone? You're scaring me." Blaise, Draco's best friend, said with an involuntary shrug. He was looking at his phone for a reply but found none. Trying to shake away the little frustration, he thought of something to say. Since when did he get worked up like this? He couldn't remember but he was having fun.

'_Why don't I tell everyone here that we slept together in one bed? They'd never think of that until I blurt it out right? *smirk face*'_

"That should do the trick" he mumbled to himself.

"Why are you talking to yourself now, Draco?" Blaise continued teasing his best friend.

"Shut up, Blaise" he glared at him. And within the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione breathing heavily and thoroughly searching for him. "Wow, she's fast" he thought.

Beep.

'_I was just kidding. Now that you're here, eat.'_

Hermione looked at the message and glared towards his table. Getting her to come here was one thing but isn't it just strange? Was he caring for her? No. That's impossible. He wouldn't do such thing.

"Hermione, I thought you wouldn't come" Ginny looked relieved as Hermione sat up at their table.

"Why wouldn't I?" She felt as if loads of her burden were lifted. She even forgot about Ron was also there for a second. Thanks to Draco.

"I'm really sorry!" Ginny said and she looked apologetically.

"It's okay, Gin! I'm fine. See?" Hermione said and took a lot of food and placed it onto her plate.

"Are you that hungry?" Harry asked.

"I might need to have lots of energy for tonight. In case Dra—" she was about to slip but stopped in time. "For my patrol duties" she said simply and her listeners nodded.

Beep.

'_Eating a lot huh.' _

'_I thought you wanted me to?'_ **Sent.**

Hermione looked for Draco in the Slytherin table and saw him smiling on his phone. For once, it wasn't a grin or smirk. He was actually smiling. She felt like smiling too.

"I think I know what's going on" Ginny whispered to her, looking where Hermione's gaze had fallen.

"Nothing's going on" Hermione was startled but continued smiling.

"We'll see about that" Ginny giggled.

"Drake, what's wrong? You look like someone I don't know" Pansy interrupted Draco's thoughts.

"I'm still me" he said plainly.

"It might be lovely living with Granger, right Draco?" Blaise smirked as he whispered these words.

"Shut it and get over with your food, Blaise." He tried to look annoyed. It wasn't lovely. He was just making fun of Granger and nothing more.

The next day, everything was back to normal as if yesterday didn't actually happened at all. Hermione didn't speak much to Ron but he didn't notice it because he was busy playing another game from his PSP which is, "God of War." Harry was trying to balance his time for Ginny and his laptop. Surely, he wasn't a jerk who will give his girlfriend up for a material thing but some things were just tempting. Hermione on the other hand, kept exploring her phone because Draco didn't bother her much. She noticed that it had a mini camera in which she took a picture of herself and made it as wallpaper. She started moving on as well. Well, not quite.

"Why are you still here? It's past ten in the evening. 10 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw" Hermione said as the two lovebirds scowled at her.

"Phew. Doing this is really tiring." Hermione said to herself as she walked along the corridors.

"Oh, there you are Miss Granger. I reckon that I told you to see me in detention, right? Please do call Mister Malfoy in here as well" Professor Cezar was behind Hermione when she talked.

"I'll go fetch him." Hermione said but was stopped by her professor.

"You can call him through your gadget." She demonstrated it to Hermione who looked astounded. There were more amazing things about her phone that she didn't know.  
>"You go to his number and click the word call. Then you put it on your ear and listen."<p>

Hermione did as she was told.

_(Time Isn't Healing by Tom Felton)_

'_Cause time isn't healing…_

_I'm getting sick of staring at my ceiling._

_And I – I can't help the way I feel about you. _

"Why is this phone singing by itself? Good song, though" Draco said to himself, clearly amazed because when he receives a message, it only comes with a beep. He looked at his phone and saw her name flashed before the phone.

"Mudblood. What do I do with this?" He saw two options. They were 'accept' and 'reject'. He pressed accept and he saw Hermione on the phone.

"Malfoy this is what muggles call, 'video calling'. Professor Cezar told me that she wants to meet you for detention in her office. That's all" Within seconds, she was gone from the screen and Draco went out.

"Since you two are here, you'll be running an errand for me." Professor Cezar said as she sat down on her chair. She gestured her students to be comfortable on their seats as well. Once they were sitting at ease, she suddenly smiled her evil smile at the two.


	6. Chapter 6

As their professor studied the two of them, Hermione felt as if there's something wrong. What were they going to do? And why is Professor Cezar looking at them as if she plans something? Something… unusual? Hermione can't even put it to words and 'unusual' may be the most related word. As if reading her mind, Draco looked at her with a smug smile. She mouthed the 'what's-your-problem?' words to him but he only smirked.

"You two are to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow evening to get a parcel for me. You can phone me in if you have troubles finding him. My number is now registered on your phones" Professor Cezar said, breaking the silent conversation between them. "Here's the information you need" she gave Draco a piece of paper.

"That's it?" Hermione felt relieved. If that was the only reason they were here for detention, then she's cool with it because she was thinking along the lines of Kill-Voldemort-and-bring-him-to-me or Go-to-a-night-bar-and-strip. And not an easy thing such as getting a parcel.

"Yes. Were you expecting something else?" Professor Cezar asked calmly.

"No, professor" Hermione said.

"Who will we meet?" Draco said as he took a peek at the paper. There was no information about who to meet.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I don't have a picture of him but I can assure you that once he enters the place, you'll recognize him immediately" Professor Cezar answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Someone we know?" Hermione added.

"No but by instinct… then yes" Professor Cezar said. "That will be all" she smiled as the two stood up and went out.

Curious as to where they were exactly going, Hermione took the piece of paper from Draco and read it.

_Hash at ten._

"Hash? The newly built restaurant in Hogsmeade?" Hermione said incredulously. Of course everyone would know about that place! It was known for alcohols and good cuisines. Although it doesn't really have a good reputation because most people who goes there always end up fighting after having too many drinks. Aside from that, their foods are excellent. And just for the record, it doesn't open until late at night.

"Yes" Draco looked at her when he felt her nervousness. "What's wrong?"

"You know… the place…" she trailed off, knowing where this conversation is heading.

"That's why both of us were assigned to go there." Draco said like it's a fact that everyone knows. Hermione shrugged as they arrived inside their Common Room.

Both of them were in front of their doors when Hermione spoke up. "See you at somewhere around nine tomorrow then?"

"Yep. Make sure to wear something _exquisite_, Granger" Draco answered and both of them went inside their room at the same time.

The next day happened so fast for Hermione. Eat at the Great Hall, avoid eye to eye contacts with Ron, talk with Ginny, traded seats with Harry to stay away from Ron, eat again, study and go to the library. Finally, their class ended at eight in the evening. Hermione wanted to prepare to look good because it would be her first time to go to Hash and that would be interesting so she ate her food faster than usual. Since she didn't tell this to anybody, her friends thought she was just so hungry.

"I'll be going now" Hermione said and then sipped her pumpkin juice. Everyone raised their eyebrows at her; she's only been eating for ten minutes.

"Why are you in such a hurry, 'Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione was about to answer when—

_[I don't miss you by Amy Pearson]_

_Did you think I would wait forever?_

_Baby like the others did before_

_Loving you was my mistake 'cause I don't miss you at all_

The sound was coming from her bag and she knew what it was. It was her Iphone. She enchanted it with a ringtone so she would know when someone was calling her.

"Hello?" she said.

"Just want to wish you good luck. Be careful though" Professor Cezar said. Hermione was touched; her professor was like a friend in disguise.

"Thanks, professor. I'll be going now" Hermione said and they hung up.

As to seeing the looks planted on her friends' faces, she explained. "Detention, remember?" and then she left.

"Nice song" Ginny muttered, perfectly knowing that sooner or later her friend will move on. Especially with what she's seeing with her friend's 'new affair'.

After an hour and a few minutes, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had to look good for today. Who knows, surprises can pop out unexpectedly.

Long sleeves and shorts-check!

Very light make-up-check!

Wedges-check!

Bag and money-check!

Wand-check!

"Everything's in order" Hermione felt proud of herself. She didn't put much effort but she looks fabulous. She went out and saw Draco sitting by the fireplace. He was wearing V-Neck shirt and jeans. "Merlin, he's hot" Hermione thought.

"Everything ready?" he surveyed her clothing. "You might need sweater, Granger. I heard it's really cold out there"

"I'll just get it" Hermione said and took her jacket.

They both flooed to Hogsmeade and walked straight to Hash. They took their seats as a waiter approached them. They both ordered the same light meal and eagerly waited for their mysterious parcel-deliverer. After few minutes, a very little man with a unique face entered and they both knew that it was him. In real life, he was in his thirties but with his size, he only looks like a ten-year old kid. Seeing the looks on their faces, he went up to their table and ordered three bottles of Firewhiskey.

"I am Lancelot." He said as the waiter put his order on the table.

"Hi, I'm Hermione and this is Draco" Hermione gestured to Draco, who only nodded. Hermione wanted to ask what the three Firewhiskeys are for but decided against it.

"I got your parcel in here" Lancelot started. "But I don't give them under my conditions"

"What are your conditions?" Hermione asked while Draco silently eats his feast.

"You must finish these firewhiskeys first" Lancelot grinned while Draco faked a smile.

"So that's why we were both sent here. Not because of the place but because of this guy. Really clever, that Muggle Studies professor" he thought to himself.

"Very well" Draco said and took a bottle but Lancelot shooed him away. He cocked an eyebrow at him and Lancelot looked at Hermione instead.

"And you will be the one to drink it" Lancelot said. And Hermione panicked. She doesn't drink and she hates the taste of alcohol.

Sensing this, Draco object. "But she can't—"

"Then you won't get the parcel" Lancelot cut him off.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "I can handle this" She then turned to the bottle and drank her first shot. The alcohol lingered in her throat and she took another glass. After finishing the first bottle, she was already dizzy and Draco's beginning to feel dizzy as well. He ordered a coffee for both of them. It feels like a game where their feet are tied to each other and to finish the goal, they must pass through the way and return without falling; meaning, they won't finish this detention without having the cooperation of each other.

"Drink this" he said to Hermione and was relieved that she followed. She finished her meal and went onto the next bottle. Draco couldn't help but wince because he was supposed to be the one doing this instead of Hermione. Meanwhile, Lancelot ordered a really heavy meal consisting of a large burger, large fries, upsized butterbeer, mashed potatoes, lamb chops and steak along with the desserts such as ice-cream and pudding. Draco eyed him warily. Was he that hungry?

"And this, are for you, young man" Lancelot grinned at Draco as he shoved the foods to him.

"Are you crazy? I just ate and I'm feeling dizzy!" Draco said angrily. He was losing his patience now.

"I know about the Mutual Bond curse but I'm afraid you have to abide by my rules" Lancelot said. Draco grunted but started eating.

After few minutes, Hermione looked at them after she finished her last bottle. Who knew she could be a good drinker if she does this often? Lancelot looked at her and then back to Draco who was eating abruptly. He just wants to leave this place and this lunatic man.

Hermione felt like she was going to vomit so she excused herself and went to the toilet while Draco who was more pressured as to eating a lot and feeling dizzy felt like he was going to vomit too. But there was no turning back now. They have to finish this or else they'll end up going back here for another day. Who knows what they will be asked to do the next time around? Maybe something worse.

Hermione staggered as she went back. Draco was all alone with a really little parcel you could even hold it with your hand. He excused himself to go to the men's room while Hermione stared at the parcel incredulously. They were put to this situation just for a little parcel? And by little, it's the same size as the onion. Hermione started shouting gibberish things but the people didn't care about her. Perhaps they were used to hearing girls and guys shouting when they're drunk. After all, Hash is popular because of that.

Draco went back and when he saw what Hermione was doing, he looked alarmed.

"What are you doing?" he said and pulled back Hermione's shirt.

"It's so hot! I thought you said it was cold?" Hermione said stubbornly. So this is Hermione Granger in her tipsy mode.

"There are many people here! Just what will they say about you?" he was sobering up pretty quickly. Maybe because he's used to drinking and eating a lot though he was still really bloated.

"But it'sh so hot" Hermione complained and before she can take her shirt off, Draco apparated them to the floo station. Hermione fell on the ground and was crying now.

"He didn't love me" she said as Draco pulled her up. He was trying to put her sweater back to her but she wouldn't budge. She was crying and crying. Draco felt uneasy, he really wasn't used to this and he has no intentions of getting used to it just because of the curse.

"He loved Lavender and not me. I saw them snogging the day I was going to confess to him. He only saw me as a friend. Do you know how much that hurt? It hurts a lot like hell even though I've never been there but still… if you only knew… _Blah blah blah_" Hermione was unstoppable so Draco sat next to her and tried to stay calm. Hermione babbled some more and stop because she literally slept. Draco looked at her face and brushed the tears away.

"Don't worry, someone will love you the way you wanted to be loved" he comforted her, knowing that she won't even hear it. But that's how the way they comfort for they can't do it when someone would hear them. He carried Hermione gently and flooed back to Hogwarts. It was already three in the evening so no one saw them except for the waiting Professor.

"Glad you're back." She smiled brightly. When she saw Hermione unconscious, her smile faltered a bit. "He must've pushed you guys too hard. You can rest for the day. I'll inform the headmaster about this" she said.

"Your parcel" Draco, still holding Hermione in his arms, gestured to his pocket which Professor Cezar took as her signal. She pulled the mini parcel and thanked him before leaving.

When they arrived at the Common Room, Draco felt exhaustion enveloping him so he placed Hermione on the couch and put a blanket on her. Who said he can be this caring? Even he was surprised at his actions. He sat down next to the sleeping figure and tried to sleep but didn't sleep one bit. He was deprived of sleep and it infuriated him. Suddenly, Hermione woke up and rushed to the toilet. Draco followed after her and since he knew that she would vomit, he held her hair behind her back and patted her back gently.

"Careful, now" he said softly while Hermione vomited.

When she was finished and washed her mouth, Hermione went back to the couch. She was not in the mood to move and she was feeling really bad.

"You want coffee?" Draco asked and she nodded. He got her some and gave it to her while assisting her as she drinks.

"Draco, I'm feeling worse" Hermione wailed with her eyes closed. "I don't want to drink anymore. I promise I won't. It hurts."

"Calm down. It's alright—" he stopped when Hermione hugged him. "…now" he hugged back—a little bit hesitantly. Who knew free hugs was actually comforting? He has been getting a lot lately thanks to this bushy haired girl beside him.

"Thank you, Draco" she said and went back to sleep again. Soon, Draco fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took long.I have a looooooot of things to do :|& many problems.  
><strong>

**Kate Johnson: Thank you so much for that! :)Keep reading, lovely :)**

**Krista04: Love your :) The next chapter's especially for you & everyone who enjoyed the story:)**

Just Your Above Average Malfoy: Tehee! Right! More exciting things coming so stay tuned! Thankyou for that fabulous review. I love it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Even though I only got a review for the last chapter, I'm still grateful :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Just Your Above Average Malfoy. Don't worry, you'll see what happens :)**

**And as for those who added this story to their favorites/story alert, thank you so much. I would appreciate it more if you leave a review so that I will know your opinions. Good day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Preparation <strong>

The week has passed really quickly and the next thing they knew was that they were waiting for their Muggle Studies teacher.

After detention, everything about Hermione's perspective of Draco changed and vise versa. Things aren't the same for them anymore but they're still friends.

"Let's play truth or consequence!" Professor Cezar beamed as she entered the room with a new gadget they haven't seen before; except for Harry, Hermione and the other classmates who's muggle-born.

"What do we do, professor?" Ron asked.

"You will pass this rock around until I stop the song and whoever gets it will have to be asked about a truth; nothing but the truth or else the rock will explode in your hands. Or you can take the alternate way which is the consequence; you'll have to do something that one of your classmates tells you. If you don't, the rock will explode" she showed them a Ruby red rock and put out the thing she brought. "By the way, this is called a radio and it's for entertainment; when you want to listen to music or news or drama, use this" she explained.

"Are you crazy? That's a dangerous thing!" Pansy scowled.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for being impolite. The purpose of this is to know how honest you are when it comes to yourself and how courageous you are to do the task that's given to you. Now, everyone gather at the center, form a circle and push the chairs out" Professor Cezar commanded as she turned on the radio and started passing the rock to a Slytherin.

_[Time Isn't Healing by Tom Felton]_

_Tick tock goes the clock._

_Time is going so slow._

_And I'm supposed to be fast asleep,_

_Like a couple hours ago._

When the rock was passed to Draco, he quickly gave it because he doesn't like the idea of this game. He doesn't want to be interrogated and he doesn't want to follow anything.

_So I – I need to exercise_

_The right I've got to rest these eyes._

The rock was now with Gryffindors.

_And I – I need to knock on some doors,_

_Then I won't have to lie here by myself—._

Ron passed it to Harry and Harry passed it to Hermione.

—_anymore. _

But before she could pass it, the song stopped. Harry apologized silently. Everyone turned to Hermione and their professor asked, 'truth or consequence?'

Hermione weighed her chances. If she picked truth, she can answer anything. Especially about academics but if it is consequence, she hesitated as to seeing the looks on the Slytherins in front of her.

"Truth" Hermione said and saw the faces of the Slytherin fell. Victory! She smiled to herself.

"Who wants to ask her a question?" Professor Cezar said.

"What kind of feelings do you have for your two best friends?" Pansy said out of nowhere.

Hermione stopped. Her heart thumped really hard because she hadn't thought about personal question. Just before she decided to open her mouth someone interrupted.

"That's not a good question, Pansy. I'll be the one to ask then. Of all the Slytherins you know, who do you like the best?" Draco smirked. Hermione was really thankful to him for that but she didn't know the answer to his question as well.

Since it is Draco, Pansy agreed that her question was thrown away.

"I… Uhmm…" She had thought about saying a name from different level but when she looked at the rock on her hand, it was glowing brightly and it was heating up, ready to explode. "Draco" she said. Everyone hooted except for her two best friends and Pansy. Draco blushed and Hermione felt embarrassed.

"He's mine!" Pansy shouted but her voice was dissolved because of the continuous hooting and shouting of their classmates.

"But he's the worst, 'Mione" Ron broke the screaming of joys in the classroom.

"No. Actually he's not" Hermione almost whispered.

"You'll have to tell me about this, 'Mione" Harry said and pat her hand encouragingly. Good thing she has Harry's side or else, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Let's proceed!" Professor Cezar said and turned the radio on again.

'_Cause time isn't healing…_

_I'm getting sick of staring at my ceiling._

_And I – I can't help the way I feel about you._

The rock was back to the Slytherin.

'_Cause time isn't healing…_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling._

_And I – I can't help the way I'm falling for you_

"Blaise!" Draco smirked but was nervous because if he had taken the rock, it would be him.

"Consequence" Blaise sighed. He doesn't want other's sneaking on his business.

"Kiss Granger for three minutes" Pansy said out of anger.

"_WHAT?" said a little voice on Hermione's and Draco's head. They were thinking about the same thing again._

"That isn't fair!" Hermione retorted then looked at their professor. "Can it be changed?"

"No. Only the question about the truth can be changed—but only for once." Professor Cezar looked at her student apologetically.

"I guess I have to do it then" Blaise was about to stand up but Draco grabbed him. Their classmate didn't notice this two because they were busy looking at the Gryffindor princess and their professor.

"I know, mate" Blaise smirked and walked towards the flushing Hermione. He was about to kiss her but the rock heated up that it almost burned his palm. "Ouch!" he said but didn't drop it. The special property of the rock is that it'll stick with the 'victim' until its work is done. It can be removed though but only for an hour a day.

"I only go for true love" the rock suddenly talked.

Everyone looked stunned; Even their professor. She didn't know that the rock can talk willingly.

"Just kiss her on the cheeks" Ron suggested.

Blaise then kissed Hermione on her cheeks for three minutes. But before he parted from her, he said, "Nice cheeks. Really soft"

_I have a smoke to try and send me to sleep,_

_But things aren't all that they seem._

"Let's reverse it. Give it back to the left, Malcolm" Professor Cezar said. And instead of the rock going to the Gryffindor, it was back again to the Slytherin.

_The only time I seem to spend with you_

_Seems to be in my dreams_

"Oho-ho! It's Draco, dear" this time it was Blaise who smirked.

Hermione felt more nervous. And thought, '_Draco_'

"Consequence" Draco said.

"Go on a date with Granger for three weeks and kiss her on the last day!" Blaise was enjoying this.

"Is that all you've got?" Draco glared at him but Blaise tried to look innocent.

"That's all I ask" Blaise replied. All of the Slytherins was shocked. Their prince is going to do this.

"But the rock says it'll only go for **true love**" Ron complained.

"Yeah but technically, Granger just announced awhile ago that she likes Draco" Blaise said firmly. There was no way anyone can ruin his dark plans.

"Of all the Slytherin" Ron muttered under his breath.

"And that would be it for now since we can't take the rock off of Malfoy's hand. Take a break for ten minutes" Professor Cezar said and popped out.

"What did just happen?" Hermione said, astonished.

"You'll be on a date with Malfoy for three weeks and kiss him on the last day" Harry mimicked Blaise's voice.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Draco's really nice from the inside. I can feel it. You have to believe me." Hermione quickly said.

"I trust you, 'Mione. It's just… Let's take it this way: it's just hard to look at a pickled turnip like a French fries, you know" Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"Way to go Harry. But I'll tell you, I'm starting to become fond of him" Hermione admitted.

"I don't know what to say to that" Harry said hesitantly and Hermione chuckled a bit.

"Class, I'd like to tell you that our other lesson today would be about dancing" Professor Cezar beamed at her students brightly when she arrived. She must've loved dancing so much that she's in a good mood. "There's an old muggle song entitled, 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us' and that's what we will dance. Alright, let's do this!" She turned the radio on.

"Now, I'll dance it first and after that, you'll have to follow. Do it with your partner, alright?" She looked ecstatic but her voice was firm. The Slytherins and Gryffindors all nodded, stood up and went near their partners. Their professor grabbed a Gryffindor and made it her partner temporarily.

_Nothing's Gonna Stop Us (Starship)_

_Looking in your eyes I see the paradise_

_This world that I found is too good to be true_

_Standing here beside you _

_Want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_Let them say we're crazy_

_I don't care about that_

_Put your hands in my hand baby_

_Don't ever look back_

"This is fun" Professor Cezar mumbled to herself. She stopped dancing to see how her students are going.

"Ten points to Slytherin for being able to catch up" she said.

"Why do we have to do this?" Pansy hissed, trying hard to hide the fact that she was enjoying it.

"Longbottom, I didn't jump while I was dancing! Why are you jumping?" Professor Cezar said as she surveyed the Gryffindors.

Neville looked nervous. Even though he was scolded and all of Gryffindor looked at him, the Slytherins laughed at him, he was enjoying it.

"It's... It's how I express my passion for dancing, professor" he said confidently.

"Fabulous! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" There was a sparkle in their professor's eye. "But stop jumping. It's unnecessary. Your partner looks awkward" she eyed Neville and his partner.

"One time she was taking all our points away and now she's giving them like there's no tomorrow" Astoria whispered. She was amazed by this.

"Yeah, right" Pansy agreed and continued dancing.

Hermione looked happy with the thought that they're dancing to muggle music but this kind of dance—she's not really good at it so she kept low profile.

"Great job, guys! Now, let's get to the next one. Stand **REALLY **close to your partners, alright!" Professor Cezar grinned as they did.

Hermione looked at Draco awkwardly while he smirked.

"This is quite simple. You'll just have to dance to a slow song" their professor smiled. "This will bring out the romantic side of you" she thought.

"Uhmm… may I ask why do we have to learn this?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, I forgot. As you see, this would benefit you for the coming—" Professor Cezar stopped before she could blurt it out. "You'll have to wait about that" there was finality in her tone and nobody dared to break the silence even though they were curious with what she was going to say.

Then she pressed the play button on the radio and there was music again. The guys put their hands on the waist of their girl partners while the girls, who all hesitantly, placed their hands on the shoulder of their guy partners.

Draco looked straight into Hermione's eyes and leaned. She felt butterflies on her stomach.

"You're nervous" he chuckled slightly.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but decided to close it. There's no point in lying to her partner. She then looked away and saw Ron and Pansy who looked like they're about to kill each other. She silently laughed at the thought.

_[Last Chance by Allure]_

_This is my last dance with you_

_This is my only chance to do_

_All I can do to let you know _

_That what I feel for you is real_

Professor Cezar stopped the music and said, "Students, you all look awkward with your partners! I'll do a switch but only for today" she said and started pulling each girls from their partners and partnering them with new ones. When she tried to pull Hermione, Draco didn't let go of her. Professor Cezar looked at them. Their other classmates didn't seem to notice it because they were happy with their new partners; Slytherin-Slytherin and Gryffindor-Gryffindor.

"Let go or she'll get mad" Hermione murmured to Draco but she was sure that their professor heard it.

"I don't want to" he grinned, still not tearing his gaze away from her. The next thing they knew was that their professor proceeded with pulling the other students from their partners.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked when their professor was out of earshot.

"Why do you think?" Draco said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"Let's start again. This time, I'll keep the light dim so that you can feel what you're doing." Professor Cezar announced and looked straight to the only two persons who didn't change partners. "Young love" she smiled and pressed play.

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" Draco kept on staring at Hermione and she felt rather conscious. He didn't answer and so they swayed and swayed.

"Drake, why is she still your partner?" Theodore Nott asked. He was partnered with Pansy and she frowned when she saw Draco with a mudblood. Draco just shrugged and swayed again.

"Why are you still with him?" Ron, whose partner was Lavender, asked as they went nearer to them while dancing.

Hermione looked at them with a hint of small jealousy in her eyes but didn't say anything. It felt awkward.

"_Were they really meant to be together?"_ she thought to herself.

"Maybe" Draco answered. Hermione looked at him with puzzled look.

"I heard what you said in your mind" he smirked when he saw her blushing.

"'Mione!" Ron said and this brought Hermione out of her trance.

"Oh! I… Uhmm…" but she couldn't find any words to say.

"_The brightest witch of the century couldn't even have anything to say to this?" _He smirked while she threw him dagger looks before looking at Ron.

"She's with me, Weasel. She's my partner after all" Draco answered for her. She felt relieved all of a sudden. Ron glared at them and their professor saw this.

"You're all losing your focus!" Professor Cezar shouted.

And everyone started dancing with a slight grace again. Draco continued to stare at Hermione.

"What is it, Malfoy! You can't stare at me all day" Hermione snapped.

"I can. After all we're in one room, aren't we?" he smirked.

Then everyone gasped and stopped dancing.

"Uh-oh" Hermione said as she realized that everyone heard them. Harry and Ron were the first to approach her.

"Is it true?" Harry said without showing any emotion.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't I know that? Of course they'd share the room. They're both Heads" Pansy's voice was higher than usual.

"Then I guess it is" Harry said and distanced himself from them along with Parvati.

"Great job, mate" Blaise smirked at Draco.

"You're both alive. I didn't know that you two can live together" Parvati said and Draco glared at her.

"_Don't make this any worse for me" _

"Wait, I just thought about that!" They both said at the same time. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands while Draco looked amazed.

"What is happening? I don't get it" Pansy said. "What did you just think?"

But she got no response because Draco and Hermione started laughing.

"Things are getting out of hand" Astoria said.

The rest of the time, they had a long break and then the class has ended.


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday**

"Night duty is really tiring!" Hermione said to herself while looking outside. Magic is really powerful to make their school look like a muggle town. It was raining cats and dogs that's why she decided to wait in one of the benches with parasol which was a former room before it was changed. She's been sitting there for nearly an hour because she lost her umbrella.

Beep.

'It's already eleven, mudblood'

'Why is it any of your concern? I know the time Malfoy' **Sent.**

Hermione sighed when she remembered about her homework. There are a lot to do and the rain looked like it won't stop any minute now. Hermione tucked her phone inside her bag and covered it so that it won't break or anything. Then she ran for it.

"Enjoyed the rain for almost two hours?" Draco tried to taunt her but failed. She was drenched with water and she looked pale. She ignored him and went to get her clothes and changed in the toilet.

"Students" a loud voice can be heard from the outside. From the tone of the voice, it was said with the use of a speaker. "This is Professor McGonagall and I'm afraid to say that we can't control the weather due to some complications. I suggest that you all stay in your room and don't come out just yet because it might be hazardous. We'll sort this problem as soon as possible. That's all."

Then the speakers went off. Draco noticed that Hermione was in the toilet for half an hour.

"Granger, I need to use the bathroom." He knocked but there was no answer. "Granger if you won't open this door—" then Hermione opened the door, looking rather ill.

"You can use it now" she almost whispered and fell. Luckily, Draco caught her in his arms. She was burning with fever.

"What in the world happened to you, Granger?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Hermione replied weakly and got out from his grasp. "I just need rest" she managed a smile and went to the bed with shaky feet.

"You're hot!" Draco said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Just then, Hermione looked at him.

"I know" she tried to kid around but fever has been eating her up.

"Are you kidding me? You still have energy to joke in that condition?" Draco said incredulously. He sighed for a second then went to Hermione who was now half-conscious. He didn't know how to take care of other people when they are sick because Madam Pomfrey was only a step away and they'll be taken care of but now, there was no Madam Pomfrey or even magic (not until twelve o'clock though). So he searched her books and saw one with a title, "How to take care of sick wizards the muggle way" He thought that it was a sick thing to do. Why would anyone want to do it the muggle way when the wizard's way is much better? He just couldn't understand but seeing that it was Hermione, she'd want to do it the muggle way since she's muggle-born. He did as what the book instructed. He brought a pail of cold water and damped a towel, twist it then he put it on Hermione's forehead. He nursed her until magic was activated again. He cooked some soup and noodles, (fortunately, they have stocks of muggle food and things inside their house and that there were instructions on how to cook them or else he wouldn't know what to do) then he made a potion just like the one that they drink when they're sick.

"Granger, get up. You need to take your medicine" He said tiredly. It was already one in the morning and he was a bit sleepy. Hermione carried her weight and sat down. He touched her forehead and much to his dismay, it didn't have any improvement at all. She was still burning with fever.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione said faintly. "…for troubling you" she was breathing heavily.

"Don't waste your energy, Granger. Just eat this" he put the soup and noodles in Hermione's lap but she only looked at it.

"I'm not hungry" she said and was about to lie down again when Draco stopped her.

"But you need to eat! Ugh! I hate to do this but I guess I have no choice" he said and took the spoon to feed her.

"You don't have to" Hermione insisted.

"Just eat!" with that, he gently pressed the spoon onto her lips and she ate it.

When Hermione finished her food, she went back to sleep. Draco fixed everything and took a short nap. After few minutes, Hermione woke up feeling agitated but was still ill. She woke him up and smiled at him.

"You need something?" he said groggily. Then Hermione hugged him. And this woke Draco entirely.

"You're supposed to sleep. You're fever hasn't come down yet" he said, feeling her warmth but she wasn't listening.

"Draco" her face was flushed. "Let's play" she made a weak smug smile.

"We won't. What in the world are you doing, Granger?" he said as he saw Hermione in an attempt to take her clothes off and stopped her before he's tempted.

"But it's hot in here!" she looked like an intoxicated woman. "It's really hot!" she complained.

Draco seemed to be having fun so he took his phone and video record the whole thing.

"You want to play, Granger? You know what I'm capable of" he whispered in her ears and she looked like she blushed. He smirked at her reaction.

"You're unbelievable, Draco!" she suddenly shouted but then she smiled with her eyes half open. "You know what, I think you're nice and handsome" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Draco asked in amazement.

"I said you're nice and…" Hermione said and drifted back to sleep.

"I can blackmail you, you know" Draco smirked. He'll love to tease her when she wakes up. He grinned at the thought.

The next day, Hermione smiled as she woke up with happy thoughts. She didn't know why but she felt contented.

"Good Morning." Draco greeted her. "It's so nice to see you every time I wake up" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Hermione asked eagerly. Why in the world would Malfoy greet her early in the morning? He'd never do that. Not in a million years! Well, ignore the second statement—obviously, he didn't mean it.

"From now on, you need to listen to every word I say and follow my orders" he replied with a haughty smile.

"Huh?" Hermione clearly didn't get his point. She wouldn't do it even if she did get it.

"Remember this?" he went up to her and leaned. Hermione's heart skipped a beat for a moment then looked at the thing he was making her look at. It was none other than his phone.

"What—" she tried to say but stopped when she saw herself saying something she'd never say when she's conscious or even dead.

"You told me I'm handsome" he grinned but Hermione wasn't happy at all.

"Delete it" she grunted.

"I won't. It's my phone, remember?"

"Draco, please" her eyes were pleading but he showed no mercy.

"Not until I get the things I want" he said and started pacing back and forth.

"What do you want?" Hermione was feeling grumpy now.

"Hmmmm…. I'll think about it" he flashed his infamous smirk and went out of the room leaving Hermione to her thoughts. She was sick, she remembered but she did not expect something like that. Did she honestly think that he was handsome? Well, she couldn't deny the fact that it was true. But why let her subconscious mind do it? She let some time to take this all in.

"I'll get you for this, Malfoy!" she shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

reeree:thanks for that wonderful review. it cheered me up! thanks for reading :)

Just Your Above Average Malfoy: thank you so much for all the reviews :) there'll be more fun that's in store for this story, i promise!

* * *

><p>"I only took a sip!"<p>

"If you did, then can you explain how almost all of our things are broken?" Draco said incredulously.

_Sometime during the sunset, three friends were having fun. _

"'_Mione, don't kill the fun! A few sips will do" Ginny, who's intoxicated already, persuaded Hermione._

"_I can't. I don't drink" Hermione said. _

"_Ginny's right. Just take a sip. Just for fun" Harry said, he was in a tipsy state._

"_What is wrong with you guys?" Hermione gave in and tried a few sips until she didn't have any control on what she's doing._

_They went back to Hogwarts and no one noticed that they were drunk. They hid from the view of their professors and avoided any contact with the Slytherins._

"Okay. I admit I drank I few sip" Hermione pursed her lips. Why was he being like this? Like— Hermione can't even form what the word is.

"And how many is that?" Draco eyed her appraisingly,

Hermione paused. "Two or three, I guess" she shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know how much I—" Draco stopped before he could blurt anything out.

"What? Why are you so mad at me? Can't we just argue… later? I really have a terrible headache" Hermione said as she rubbed her temples.

"Because of what you did" Draco said in a low voice, hoping that Hermione didn't hear.

_But she did._

"What did you say?" Hermione said in a playful tone. Draco slipped and she could feel him tense.

Draco looked away. "Nothing" Just_ annoyed. _He thought.

Hermione went up to him and smiled an infuriating one. Why was the situation in a reverse? It's supposed to be him who's doing the teasing part and yet he's the one who's wrapped around her fingers.

"_Time to turn the situation upside down." _He thought as a smirk played on his lips.

Hermione looked at him questioningly but he didn't look at her. Instead, he took out his phone and jabbed the keypads.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked. She couldn't be more curious.

Draco then showed her the video when she was sick, saying that he was handsome.

"You've shown me that already" Hermione tried to act nonchalantly and not to panic. Will he show it to everyone? Merlin, that would be embarrassing!

"I know" Draco's smirk grew wider. "Just wait and see" he turned his heel around, ready to leave.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" Hermione gave up. Her pride is important and with that one mistake, everyone would laugh at her.

"If you're going to drink, no. Don't even think of doing it. If you want to, you can if you're with me." Draco tried not to sound too serious but the tone of his voice gave it all away.

"That's it? Nothing like 'do my homework, Granger?'" Hermione said sarcastically. "Why are you being possessive anyway? I'm not even your—" she trailed off as Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing" she whispered.

"I thought I could play with you a bit" he said and that's when it hit Hermione.

"You care for me?" she didn't mean to say it out loud but she did.

Draco stared at her for a moment and sighed. "Of course I do"

Hermione didn't notice that she was holding her breath when she waited for his answer. And when she finally heard it, all she can reply was a simple, "oh."

"Do we have a deal?" Draco broke the silence that lasted for few minutes.

"Yes" Hermione said, she was sure that Draco could see that she was blushing and he can feel her heart beating fast. She wanted to ask why he was doing this because it confuses her a lot but decided against it. Whatever his answer would be, she wouldn't be able to bear any of it. "I got to go. See you later" she said and went out.

"Hey" Ginny said as Hermione entered the Gryffindor's Common Room. Hermione quickly hugged her best friend.

"Anything wrong, 'Mione?" Ginny asked as she surveyed her best friend.

"No, err—I mean yes. Draco told me that he cares for me" Hermione whispered so that no one would hear. Ginny gave her a small smile but that smile broke within a few seconds and turned into a squeal.

"Merlin, 'Mione! He confessed to you?" Ginny said excitedly. She was all jumpy and hyper all of a sudden.

"No!" Hermione looked around to see if anyone heard it. Fortunately, the other Gryffindors were busy with talking with their friends. "Nothing like that. He only said that if ever I'm going to drink again, it's either he's with me or I don't at all"

"Someone's claiming their property" Ginny mumbled as she smirked. "What did you say then?" she asked.

"Nothing. I didn't know what to do, Ginny!"

"Alright! Let's perform a little Divination on you. Wait for me!" Ginny said and went to the dorm to get her book. When she came back, she couldn't figure out what the look on Hermione's face has been.

"What?" she spat and started browsing her book.

"You know that I don't believe this crap, right?" Hermione said aggressively.

"If it's me, it works! I tell you!" Ginny said her face hot.

"Since when did you become a fortune-telling geek?"

"Shush!"

"Okay" Hermione didn't want to argue anymore so she gave in.

Ginny then raised her wand on her friend and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, not knowing what's happening.

"Ssshhhhh 'Mione! I can't concentrate!" Ginny said. Hermione zipped her mouth and stared at her friend.

"You're soul mate is someone who will say that he's happy to see you every morning when he wakes up" Ginny started, eyes still closed and wands out but was interrupted by Hermione.

"You just didn't say that!" Hermione said hotly. Remembering what Draco had said. _But that was a joke! _She thought. Ginny glared at her so she shut up.

Ginny closed her eyes again. "You need someone who will tell you that he only needs anyone but you. Oh and what is this?" Ginny stopped her roaming her wand and it directly pointed at Hermione's heart. "Hmmm… you have someone who can be himself when he's around you…" Ginny stopped and opened her eyes. "That's it. Anyone in mind?"

Hermione suppressed laughter at her best friend. It was just weird. "No" she lied. _The truth is I've been thinking about Draco. Not that I would tell you that. _She said to herself. She'd never admit to anyone that she loves him.

Ginny closed her eyes again. "You're lying right now. Your signs are telling that you have yet to figure out your true feelings" she said and Hermione's eyes widened. True, she was confused but hearing all this, it seemed true.

"I suppose" Hermione said.

"Hey girls" Harry said as he approached the two. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he gave Ginny a peck.

"Fortune-telling, darling" Ginny beamed at him.

"I thought you don't believe this, 'Mione?" Harry said and put an arm around Ginny, who gladly embraced his side.

"Ginny wanted so I guess I could put up with it" Hermione smiled.

"Tell you what Ginny's really good at this. Because of her, I'm starting to believe this fortune-telling thing" Harry said then turned to Ginny. "You should become a Divination teacher, love" he grinned at her and Ginny grinned back.

_I think it's time to leave. _Hermione thought. "I should be going now. Bye!" Hermione said and went out.


End file.
